


Frostbite [Podfic]

by miss_marina95, paraka



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers never had a soulmate. The other side of his bond was empty.</p>
<p>Tony Stark wishes his was. He just wants to stop being cold.</p>
<p>A Podfic of Frostbite by CJAwkwardxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768865) by [CJAwkwardxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJAwkwardxx/pseuds/CJAwkwardxx). 



> Recorded over CA:CW weekend when miss_marina95 was visiting paraka.

  


**Length:** 0:13:40  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Frostbite%20by%20CJAwkwardxx-miss_marina95,%20paraka.mp3) (13.0 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Frostbite%20by%20CJAwkwardxx-miss_marina95,%20paraka.m4b) (6.5 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Frostbite%20by%20CJAwkwardxx-miss_marina95,%20paraka.mp3)


End file.
